Lincoln El Camionero
by Blackhoofsisters
Summary: Lincoln Loud se estaba cansando de tener poco espacio en su casa, el tener que lidiar con 10 hermana ya lo estaba agotando y solo había una solución para obtener ese espacio, el se había puesto a pensar en como obtenerlo sin tener que vivir a la interperie, solo había una solución y era conseguir un trabajo, pero el no conseguiría un trabajo típico….


Lincoln Loud se estaba cansando de tener poco espacio en su casa, el tener que lidiar con 10 hermana ya lo estaba agotando y solo había una solución para obtener ese espacio, el se había puesto a pensar en como obtenerlo sin tener que vivir a la interperie, solo había una solución y era conseguir un trabajo, pero el no conseguiría un trabajo típico….

-The Loud House no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Chris Savino-

Amanecia en casa de los Loud poco a poco las actividades y el ruido iniciaban dentro de ella varias niñas y jóvenes se les veía pasar de un lado a otro algunas con toallas en mano otras con ropa quizás eligiendo que vestir pero dentro de todo eso había un chico, aquel muchacho dormia tan placenteramente cuando de pronto

-Zaz- La puerta de aquel cuarto tranquilo se abrió de golpazo

Lola: No yo me bañare primero una princesa debe lucir bella desde temprano

Lana: No yo me bañare primero quiero estrenar la nueva camisa que mama me compro

Lola: Dije que no, obedece a la princesa de esta casa

Lana: Pffff obedesco primero a una mosca que a ti

Lola: Grrrrr

Y a si las gemelas comienzan a pelearse entre ellas misma viendo quien tomaría un baño primero

Aquel chico había perdido el sueño el sabia que tenia que levantarse para ir a la escuela, era lunes y como siempre seria un dia muy largo, abrió los ojos se incorporo, vio a sus hermanas peleando y se levanto a calmarlas

Lincoln: Lana, Lola cálmense por favor es muy temprano como para tener discusiones ridículas miren quien de ustedes 2 necesita bañarse pero ya

Lana, Lola: Yo yo yo! –contestaron al unisono las gemelas-

Lincoln solo paso su mano por su frente negando con la cabeza, aun no tenia humor para finalizar la discusión como debía a si que opto la salida fácil

Lincoln: Saben hagamos esto jueguen un piedra papel o tijera, la que gane tomara el baño primero y dejaran de discutir por eso ¿de acuerdo?

Las gemelas solo asintieron con la cabeza diciendo Si al mismo tiempo

Lincoln: Bien ya

Lola: Piedra

Lana: Papel

O tijeras! –dijieron las 2 al mismo tiempo ganando Lana con su papel cubriendo la roca de su gemela

Lana: Ja te gane! –a lo que su hermana solo hizo un gesto de desprecio y salio de la habitación siguiéndola, pero Lincoln ya no estaba en su habitación aprovecho el momento para tomar algo de ropa y darse un baño para despertar, cuando finalizo regreso a vestirse tomar su mochila y bajar a desayunar, a veces desayunar no era del todo placentero, a veces había una discusión que hacia que todas se enojaran, otras a veces se peleaban por la comida o como en este caso que algo no este en su lugar

Lincoln: ¡Buenos días! –estaba apunto de sentarse cuando sintió que no había silla, casi le ganaba el peso pero logro componerse- woooo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta mi silla?

Lori: Papa la utilizo ayer por la noche desconozco donde la dejo

Se hacia tarde si el se ponía a buscar su silla perdería la hora del desayuno, su hambre era grande a si que sin remedio alguno no quedo mas que desayunar de pie

Poco a poco sus hermanas comenzaban a levantarse de sus lugares mientras el termina su plato una vez finalizado sale a la entrada de la casa donde estaba la camioneta y donde sus hermanas excepto Lori, se peleaban por un lugar agradable dentro de la misma, cuando de repente

Lucy: Hola hermano

Lincoln: Ahhh, ¡Lucy! Pero que no tu estabas alla…..

Lucy: Dice mi hermana que si que esperas para subir

Lincoln camino hasta la camioneta, tratando de comprender si hace un segundo su hermana estaba dentro de la camioneta como fue posible que en un pestañar de ojos estuviera frente a el, ni hablar eso si no cabia duda de que siempre saca buenos sustos

Como siempre le toco el lugar menos comodo, y asi la camioneta se dirije a repartir a sus ocupantes a las diferentes escuelas

Despues de haber dejado a las mas pequeñas

Llegan a la escuela de Lincoln, rápidamente se dirije al salón de clases a cumplir con su rutina escolar

Al cabo de unas horas salen todos al recreo Lincoln y su amigo Clyde McBryde llegan a una mesa

Lincoln: sabes Clyde esto de de vivir en la casa con todas mis hermana me esta comenzando a pesar

Clyde: ¿a que te refieres?

Lincoln: me refiero a que a veces siento que no tengo mi espacio duermo en un pequeño espacio cómodamente pero siento que ocupo mas espacio en mi casa siempre esta lleno no puedo ver televisión o leer o hacer alguna otra actividad cuando ya tengo a alguna de mis hermanas encima

Clyde: ya veo, pero vamos ya tienes 11 años aguantadolas y mira no te ha pasado nada

Lincoln: lo se pero es que me pone tan imperactivo el estar sin poco espacio

Clyde: ya deja de pensar eso y mejor comamos nuestro lunch antes de que toque la campana

Lincoln: ¡buena idea!

Y asi los 2 muchachos comienzan a comer, para luego regresar a sus clases

Al terminar las clases regresan a pie hasta sus casas, después de despedirse de su amigo Lincoln entra a su casa

Lincoln: ya llegueeee!

Leni: hermanooo! Llegaste genial, ¿que tal te fue hoy?

Lincoln: lo casual clases aburridas tareas tu sabes hermana

Leni: si ni que lo digas, Lori esta haciendo la comida no tarda en estar lista

Lincoln: esta bien dejare la mochila en mi habitación ya regreso

Pov Lincoln

Comence a subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación analizando cada alrededor de mi casa, si mi casa era grande para albergar a 11 hijos y la pareja de padres, pero no es lo suficientemente grande como para darle su espacio para cada uno de nosotros, estaba tan entrado en mis pensamientos que no vi la pelota de soccer que venia hacia a mi golpeándome en el pecho

Lincoln: aaarrggg *cof*cof*cof* pero que?

Lynn: Lincoln te dije que la atraparas

Lincoln: Lynn aquí no se puede jugar entiende puedes lastimar a alguien

Lynn: por favor si ya haz visto todas las veces que juego aquí y nunca ha pasado nada

Lincoln: cuando menos te lo esperes causaras algo mas que romper jarros o vidrios*entra a su habitación dejándole el balón a su hermana*

Lynn*le saca la lengua y lo imita mientras baja las escaleras*

Lincoln: y pensar que esto es casi a diario*se acuesta en la cama y deja la mochila a un a lado*lo único que hace falta es mas espacio

Lori: chicoooos a comeeeer!

Lincoln: en fin vamos a comer que ya hace hambre

*Pov normal*

Todos se reúnen en la mesa listos para comer, los platos ya están servidos y se disponen a comer, casi al finalizar la comida…

Luna: chicos quiero avisarles que mas tarde ensayare mi ultra perfecto solo de guitarra y como ustedes saben será a todo volumen

Lisa: oh no, hermana eso lo puedes hacer mañana hoy tendre que analizar la vida homogénea y hetereogenea y ocupare mucha concentración en mi…..

Luna: no Lisa esto lo tengo planeado desde hace días atrás, tantas practicas en volumen bajo han dado resultado y necesito hacerlo hoy

Lisa: pero entiende que lo mio es muy importante en la escue…..

Luna: he dicho que no lo voy a posponer

Lisa: aaah *suspira*

Luan: oigan y si mejor les cuento un chiste miren había un perro que se llamaba

Lynn: pegamento se cayo y se pego en el piso, por favor Luan Polo Polo cuenta mejores chistes que tu

Luan: pues deben de ser chistes muy frios, ¿entienden? Polo Polo, Polo norte y Polo su…..*recibe un tomatazo de parte de Lynn*

Lynn: jajaja ven eso si es divertido

Luan: a con que si *le lanza una manzana que estaba en el centro de mesa y golpea a Lynn en la cabeza*

Lori: chicas por favor

Luan: toma! *le lanza un pedazo de pan pero esta golpea a Lana*

Y a si la tranquila comida se vuelve un caos Lori trataba de calmarlas a todas era la única que no recibia comida…

Lori: ya por favor calmen…..*recibe un pedazo de bisteck en su cara*

Hasta ahora

Lincoln: YA BASTAAA!

Todas se detienen en su alboroto

Lincoln: *suspira* ya me canse

El chico se levanta de la mesa con su plato y lo deja en el lavatrastes para luego salir a tomar un poco de aire

Lynn: ¿y ahora que le paso?

Todas se quedan calmadas y ordenan el desastre mientras Lincoln esta debajo de un árbol pensando

Pov Lincoln

Necesito pensar que hare no es que no quiera a mis hermanas pero si siguen iguales no creo poder aguantar mas, si les pido que cambien lo harán pero no duraran mucho, la tranquilidad en esta casa nunca reina mas que solo por un par de horas…

Ya vere que hare mañana

Pov Normal

La tarde transcurre normal, Luna hizo su acto irrumpiendo a todas las demás en lo que estaban haciendo, para Lincoln no fue problema da la casualidad de que nadie lo molesto en su rato a solas

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para ir a la escuela, como toda rutina desayunaron hubo una pequeña discusión luego se peleaban por el mejor lugar, y para finalizar la repartición de cada quien en las diferentes escuelas

Pov Lincoln

Me baje del auto me despedi de mis hermanas y me diriji a la escuela, entre a mi salón de clases y comencé a poner atención, en la hora del descanso me encontré con mi amigo Clyde y nos fuimos a comer juntos

Clyde: y que tal te fue en la clase de hoy

Lincoln: bien lo normal

Clyde: genial igual a mi

Lincoln: sabes Clyde si sigo en esa casa me volveré loco

Clyde: otra vez de nuevo con lo de ayer

Lincoln: es que no es que no las quiera, las quiero, las amo a todas pero si siguen a si harán que me salgan piedritas

Clyde: por favor Lincoln no exageres

Lincoln: bueno no tan esos extremo pero ya me enfade de siempre lo mismo no hay espacio para nadie en esa casa y no creo que mis padres estén interesado en comprar otra

Clyde: pues esa es la solución

Lincoln: comprar otra casa

Clyde: exacto

Lincoln: pero ya te dije que no creo que ellos estén interesados

Clyde: ellos no pero tu si

Lincoln: entonces yo debo de comprar mi casa, y ¿con que dinero?

Clyde: pues he ahí el problema ya tienes la solución de uno pero surje otro, a si que si no tienes lo suficiente tendras que trabajar

Lincoln: ¿trabajar? Pero yo nunca he trabajado

Clyde: pero nunca es tarde para hacerlo y aprender, esa es la solución amigo o trabajas para conseguir dinero o tendras que seguir en tu casa con tus hermanas

Lincoln: vaya, tendre que pensarlo espero que para la hora de salida tenga ya una decisión

RIIING RIIIING

Clyde: bien es hora de regresar a clases

Lincoln: en marcha

Clyde: por cierto no podre acompañarte hoy vendrán mis padres por mi

Lincoln: oh no te preocupes

Choque los puños con el y regresamos a clases

Al finalizar las clases el dia de hoy Sali y me diriji al centro me había decidido en buscar un trabajo de eso a esperar mas tiempo pues mejor nos adelantamos, pero visitaba cada establecimiento algunos me decían que no me aceptaban por mi edad, otros por que las vacantes ya estaban ocupadas caia la tarde ya había visitado la mayoría de los sitios cada vez me acercaba a la salida norte de la ciudad, ninguna tienda de convenecia, ningún restaurant, ni siquiera de vendedor de agua embotellada me estaba dando por vencido, había llegado a la salida de la ciudad, miraba a los lado viejos establecimientos que ya estaban cerrados alcanzaba a ver y cercas de uno había una línea de camiones de carga, parecía que se acaban de instalar, me puse a pensar que tipo de empleo me podían dar, pensaba en un trabajo de oficina acomodando papeles o cosas asi o ya de por lo menos limpiando la oficina, asi que me diriji ahí a probar suerte

Llegue abri la puerta de entrada para las personas y me adentre a las instalciones no había mucho pero se veía nuevo todo, una oficina un patio muy grande un taller de mecánica o eso parece y solo había un camión con su remolque en ese momento, di un par de pasos y llegue a la puerta de la oficina y toque

TOC TOC TOC

Y una voz masculina me contesto

-Pase!

Y entre, la oficina no era muy grande que digamos habían 3 computadoras de escritorio, 2 estaban vacias y tenían unos avisos en ellos pero no les preste atención y en la computadora donde si había alguien y estaba a mi derecha decía gerente….

Oh no yo no quería ir directamente con el quería que alguien mas me atendiera no el gerente digo, a veces cuando alguien mas te atiende y te dicen que esperes cuando van a avisarle de algo al gerente siempre terminan aceptado por todo el trabajo que tiene, o si no la negación no es tan dura, en fin ya lo tenia enfrente de mi no me quedaba de otra

No sabia que decir y el gerente hablo

-Digame joven que se le ofrece

Lincoln: oh si si, disculpe permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Lincoln Loud y quería saber si ¿no tiene alguna vacante de empleo aquí?

-Bien Lincoln mi nombre es Patrick Hernandez*le extiende la mano en forma de saludo y Lincoln corresponde*Y si de hecho tengo una vacante, ¿tienes experiencia conduciendo camiones?

Lincoln: oh por supuest….. espere ¿como dijo?

Patrick: ¿si tienes experiencia conduciendo camiones?

Lincoln: no, no tengo…..

Patrick: ¿no?... es que creo…. Déjame revisar si tengo algo mas….. hmmmm*revisando entre papeles* no, mas que este puesto del camión que esta estacionado, ¿seguro que no lo quieres?

Lincoln: no es que no se nada sobre conducción… bueno si un poco pero no es lo suficiente para tales magnitudes

Patrick:*pensativo* hmmmm ¿cuantos años tienes?

Lincoln: 11

Patrick: caray creo que mucho trabajo me hace ver cosas te imagine de mas edad

Lincoln: jajaja no se preocupe de hecho vine por que pensé que tendría un puesto como de papeleo o mensajero cosas asi, o si no de limpieza

Patrick: quisiera decirte que si Lincoln pero ya esos puestos los tengo ocupados

Lincoln: oh bueno, Patrick fue un gusto y discúlpeme por quitarle su tiempo

Patrick: no te preocupes no es nada

Me disponía a salir de la oficina con mi cara de decepcion la ultima oportunidad y no dio en el clavo ni modos, pero justo cuando cruzaba la puerta

Patrick: Lincoln! Espera, ¿no te gustaría aprender a manejar camiones?

Solo me quede congelado al escuchar lo que dijo

Lincoln: ¿manejarlos? Pero no tengo permiso mucho menos licencia Patrick tengo 11 años

Patrick: no te preocupes de eso mira esta es la ultima unidad que tengo*señalando el camión que quedaba* se esta empolvando y cuando no se mueve no gano dinero que te parece si te enseño a manejarlo a si gano dinero yo y tu te vas con una buena parte!

Lincoln: ¿es en serio?

Patrick: claro de lo demás yo me encargo tu no te preocupes

Lincoln: es que no se yo voy a la escuela en las mañanas y…

Patrick: te ofresco viajes cortos por la tarde y en la noche ya estas de regreso aquí

Era de pensarse pero es la única puerta que se había abierto todas las demás estaban cerradas, si decía que no a esto quizás ya nadie tendría vacantes y perdería esta oportunidad, ahora esto puede ser interesante manejar semejante unidad de esas dimensiones debe ser toda una aventura, asi que me llene de animos y encare al Sr. Patrick

Lincoln: Patrick acepto!

Patrick: genial muchacho entra y toma asiento hagamos tu contrato

Lincoln: con gusto!

Y asi después de leer y firmar el contrato salimos a que me tomara la foto a lado del camión para mi gafete y credencial

Termine despidiéndome del Sr. Patrick y le dije que lo veria mañana para iniciar con esto, llegue a mi casa contento, mi buena actitud hizo que olvidara todo lo que acontecia en la casa las peleas de las gemelas, Luna y su solo, Lynn quebrando mas cosas con una pelota de tennis y todo lo demás, hasta creo que esta vez Lucy no logro asustarme, cene rápidamente y subi a mi habitación y me acosté

Lincoln: oh si Lincoln mañana va a ser un dia interesante, prepárense todos que llega Lincoln el camionero*bosteza*buenas noches*apaga las luces*

Fin capitulo 1

Hola a todos! espero que mi Fanfic les agrade es mi segundo Fic que realizo, sin mas que decir espero sus reviews! muchas gracias por su atencion

Atte: BlackShifter:*


End file.
